A Gaiden Fic
by trashmouth
Summary: Our four friends run into a 'little' trouble in heaven. Read on, very crazy.
1. Chapter 1

Gaiden FIC

By: Blitz_ace312 and Trashmouth  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Saiyuki. Don't sue us. We're pooooooooor!!!!

CHAPTER 1

Note: This is a what-if fic. I hope none of you will get offended reading this kind of thing. Sakura and Ayami are our original characters. We have some pair-ups in this fic so this will serve as a warning. If you don't like made up characters to be paired up with your favorite bishounens then do not read any further.  
  
"Have you heard? The Divas will show themselves today, returning from their journey from the world below."   
"I heard it was hard! And they're goddesses. No male god could accomplish that task."  
"I also heard they were pretty!"  
"Is that the only thing in your head. Even if they weren't, it is a great honor to have them come HERE!"  
"I also heard that they had voices of angels and they can make any man drop their weapons with just their music!"  
"Sugoi na! I wanna hear their music!"  
"Me too!"  
"We gotta prepare!!!"

"Why are all of you slackers loitering here!?!" Konzen interrupted their little meeting. The blonde, cranky nephew of Kanzeon Botatsu glared at all of them. "Scram!!!" 

"Kenren Taisho." The red-headed general looked up at the sound of his name. "Shouldn't you be at the festival?" Tenpo Gaishu inquired, hands buried into the pockets of his lab coat. "What festival? Oh you mean that pathetic attempt of a bunch of mindless locusts to honor a couple of singing goddesses? Sorry no can do. Kenren Taisho has other matters to attend to." 

"Namely?"   
"A bottle of sake and a pack of cigarettes. Man's best friends."  
"I thought your priority was of the female kind."  
"Did I contradict that?"  
"Well there will be two of the most desired Goddesses presented at the festival."  
"I don't adore women from a distance. Let those witless idiots drool all over them now. My time will come."  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"You're the genius. You tell me," with a smirk, Kenren Taisho left the Military geek standing in the corridor, looking slightly bewildered. 

"They are known for their beauty, purity and grace," one of the onlookers told another.   
"Shh! Here they come!"   
The fanfares went off and the fireworks exploded in all colors. A beautiful carriage materialized and standing at the top, high and proud were.......two of the ugliest beings imaginable. A sudden awkward silence befell the grounds. A snort escaped Nataku who immediately received a reprimanding glare from his father, shutting him up, although he had to muster up every bit of self-control not to burst out laughing at the hideous sight. The long silence was followed by a sequence of single echoing claps. Heads turned toward the source of the sound. Standing at the edge of the crowd was the god Homura, a bemused expression on his face, not at all surprised. "And they have done it again." he shook his head in amusement and turned to leave. "I can't wait to find out what else they have in store for us...."

"NATAKU? NATAKU? NATA---OWCH!" Goku bumped right into someone. "I'm SORRY!" he said as he quickly got up but he stopped and his eyes grew with curiosity at the two hooded figures standing before him. "Who are you guys?" he asked innocently, scratching his head in confusion. The one who he bumped into broke into a nervous smile, "Oh.. uhm.. what are you doing here, little one? Aren't you supposed to be in the festival?" "I can't, cu'z Konzen said that if I go there to the festival, I'm gonna start trouble again... and then, I won't have dinner! So I promised him, I'd be a GOOD boy! I'm a good boy, right oneechan?" he looked up at her. 

She couldn't help but smile, his huge eyes were digging a hole into her heart. "You're so cute!" she finally said ruffling the boy's hair. "SAKURA! No time for this foolishness!" came a sharp hiss from the other hooded figure. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help it!" she giggled as she kneeled down so she was face to face with him. "I'm Sakura. This is my friend, Ayami. You are?" "I'm GOKU!" he said proudly, pointing to himself. "Konzen-san gave me that name!" "Konzen? You don't mean Konzen Douji, nephew of Kanzeon... do you?" the other hooded figure came closer and studied the boy with a sudden interest. 

Goku nodded his head vigorously. "YEP~! He's the greatest!!" "Strange... I had heard he was very unsociable, cold and heartless." she said to him. "Nuh-uh! Konzen-sama is the greatest! He's nice! He gave me my name! He lets me play with his ink set and paper although he tells me not to make a mess... but all in all, he's a good guy!" Goku grinned wide. "I guess I must have heard wrong..." she murmured. "What are those?" Goku pointed at the strangely-shaped cases in their hands. "These are bongo drums and this is the flute. That one's a tambourine. They're musical instruments, "Sakura answered. 

"Music? Can you play music?" his eyes grew even impossibly wider with curiosity. A sweat drop formed on each of the girls' heads. "Ehehee... yes we do," Sakura finally said. "Wanna listen to us play?" "SURE!" he beamed at them as he sat on the smooth tiles. "Uhm... inside..." Ayami pointed at the room. "Oh! Okay!" Goku jumped up and followed them into the room. The music fascinated him and the food they offered him as well. It wasn't long until the soft tunes of Ayami's flute put him to sleep.   
  
His eyes flew open and he looked around the room. He awoke to darkness. "Oh no! It's late! I better go or Konzen will get worried!" Suddenly his glance fell on the floor as he spotted a round pinkish object on the ground. He sniffed and the sweet scent of the candy filled his nose. "Yummy!" he popped it into his mouth only to find another ball of candy several inches away from the first. He rushed to it and devoured it as he spotted another...and another...and another. Before he knew it the trail ended at a huge red curtain. He sniffed and with glee, realized that there was more on the other side of the curtain. He crawled through an opening between the curtains and popped the last candy into his mouth as a hand gently closed over it. He looked up and saw, "Hnnchnnns" came a muffled sound from him. "Shh, yes, it's us. Just stay low and be quiet and we'll pass you some of our food." Sakura muttered under her breath.   
  
Goku had told them about how he wished he could join the big dinner, but Konzen had told him he couldn't because he would stir up more trouble than it was worth. After Goku had drifted into dreamland, the two of them had pondered on how they could grant his wish...and had come up with one of their greatest plots yet.   
  
"YAY FOOD!" he exclaimed only to be silenced once again as Ayami's hand clamped over his mouth. All eyes turned towards them. "Uhh....YAY FOOD! HAND ME SOME OF THOSE LOBSTERS!!!" she received confused stares from the other gods in the dining hall. "Some time TODAY?!?!?" she urged the servants who were standing with their mouths wide open. Still the stares were not reverted. "Nice going, watch me," Ayami smirked and cleared her throat. Suddenly her expression hardened and she stood up rapidly, her fists banging on the table. "TAKIN' YER SWEET TIME ARE WE??? WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE LIKE A BUNCH OF IDIOTS WHO DON'T KNOW LEFT FROM RIGHT!!!" 

Sakura got the idea and her eyes twinkled as she put on an angry facade. She jumped up and raised both eyebrows. "Well??? What's takin' you? Get THE FUCK going!!!" At that, several female gasps were audible as the servants finally found their feet and started filling the Goddesses' plates at a rapid speed. Their plates were suddenly in mountainfuls. "ITADAKIMASU!!!" the two chorused as they sat down, their faces lit up with radiant smiles. Sighs of relief passed amongst the other gods as they resumed eating in silence. "Goku," Ayami whispered and the boy looked up. Ayami slightly tipped her plate and the food slid onto a plate that was positioned on her lap. Sakura did the same and Goku took his own chopsticks, took both of the plates and began gobbling the food on it. After he was finished, either Sakura or Ayami would take the plate away from him and repeat the process. Again and again and again... 

The plates had to be constantly refilled and the two Goddesses were getting looks of disbelief at their display of their apparently enormous appetites. "MORE!" Sakura yelled over the murmurs and held out her empty plate which had been filled a few seconds ago. "More here too!" Ayami did the same. The stack of empty plates on either side of the table rose immensely. Homura who sat at the opposite corner of the room had his lips curved into a knowing smirk. He knew exactly what they were up to. He could always count on them for wholesome entertainment. He didn't mind really, unless HE was the entertainment...he shuddered at the memory and turned back to his food. 

In the table at the back, not very far away sat Konzen. He bore an uneven gaze. Something was not right at all. He could almost hear the munching of something from behind the Goddesses. The first thing that came into his mind was //Goku...// He squinted to confirm his suspicions as he tried to find any signs of the monkey. Ayami noticed the piercing stare and a sharp whisper sounded from her as she tried to get Sakura's attention. "That guy over there..." she motioned with her head towards Konzen's direction. "I think he knows..." Upon hearing that, Sakura turned towards Goku who was still happily digging in. "Goku, you have to go." Goku looked up at her questioningly, crumbs falling from his chin.

"Why?" he whispered around the food in his mouth, then swallowed. "Someone knows. You don't want to get into trouble..." Ayami answered softly. "But how? They'll notice..." Goku pointed out. An expression that Goku couldn't identify spread on Sakura's face. It scared him. "Trust me, they won't," she looked at Ayami who nodded, bearing the same scary expression. 

In another table, Nataku was eyeing them with suspicion as well. Although he couldn't make out what they were exactly planning. The scene they had caused during their 'grand' entrance sure was something. These two were funny, he had to admit. They were almost as good as he was. He wondered what else they could be capable of doing and he hoped that he would find out soon. Then, his father's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Wipe that silly grin off your face, son. You've got my reputation on your back. And why aren't you eating!?" "I'm.. not hungry," his smile faded. 

Konzen turned towards Kanzeon and whispered to her. "Those two are up to something and I THINK I have a pretty good idea of what it is--" half-way, something splattered against his cheek. Kanzeon reached over and pulled the shrimp off her nephew's cheek before he would burst into uncontrollable rage. "...You think so?" she said calmly. He didn't answer as he already turned around and faced the two girls who were innocently finishing off the dessert of their plates. "Playful, aren't they?" Kanzeon burst into a fit of suppressed giggles. Annoyed, Konzen faced her again and was about to tell her off but another piece of food landed in his hair. He slowly picked it off, turned and to everyone's surprise, threw it right at the table where the Goddesses were sitting. "YOU WANNA PLAY, HUH!?!!" 

Mischievous grins appeared on their innocent features. "Shall we?" Sakura turned to Ayami. "Surely." The two girls grabbed a handful of chocolate pudding and threw them at Konzen who ducked but one hit him right in the shirtfront making a big brown smudge on his purple robe. The other however, hit Kanzeon smack in the face. Her giggles abruptly ceased. //That shut her up.// Konzen thought and bit his lip to keep himself from cracking a smile. "Nataku! Stop this foolish behavior!" his father scolded as he was gladly joining in the food fight. Nataku turned towards him with a lopsided grin and shoved the pie into his father's face. Never had he felt so content in his life.   
  
"Now!" Sakura whispered loudly as she struck some god she didn't know with a slice of cheesecake. "Hai!" Goku exclaimed and slipped through the opening once again. Suddenly Konzen's head slammed forward at the force of something hitting him at the back of the head. He lifted his hand towards the sticky substance in his hair and turned to see Homura smiling and greeting him with a small wave. 

Much later, as the excitement had long since died down, Konzen stomped towards Goku's room, silently plotting the monkey's death. He threw open the door and was about to scream the living hell out of the boy, but his anger faded as he saw the little monkey curled up in his bed murmuring words like 'hungry...' and 'fooood...' in his sleep. 

Goku opened his eyes and squinted at the figure covered in mushy substances from head to toe, standing in his doorway. "Konzen?" he asked sleepily and stifled a yawn. "Is somethin' the matter?" Konzen turned around to leave. "It's nothing, saru, go back to sleep," he uttered and shut the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Gaiden FIC

By: Blitz_ace312 and Trashmouth  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Saiyuki. Don't sue us. We're pooooooooor!!!!

CHAPTER 2

"Ohayo, Konzen-kun, how was the dinner?" Tenpou Gaishu entered Konzen's office and realized the room somehow getting colder as soon as the question was asked. "Don't. Ask." was the mere reply. "A-ano...that bad?" Konzen turned around and took off the cloth that was covering the back of his head, revealing several strands of his hair sticking together in a dark clump of contrasting brown against his golden tresses. Tenpou suppressed a chuckle. "I see. I'm going to...go now," he stepped back and out the door, making sure it was closed before bursting out into uncontrollable fits of laughter. His laughter ceased as the unmistakable anger of Konzen was heard in his voice coming from the other side of the door. "THE DOOR IS NOT SOUNDPROOF! I CAN STILL HEAR YOU!!!" Tenpou stared at the door for a few seconds before hurrying back into the safety of his library.

Konzen resumed to his paperwork and was feeling better each second of uninterrupted peace and quiet as the door once again flew open. "OHAYO KONZE--" seeing the death glare Konzen shot him Goku stopped in midsentence and took a few retreating steps backward, colliding with someone. "Oops, watch it kid, I'm not that hard to miss," the tall man said with a grin and entered the office. "Hey, have you seen Tenpou around? They said he'd be here," Kenren stated showing no signs of respect in the least. He then bent forward to examine a clumpy patch at the back of Konzen's head. "Hey bozou, what happened to your hair? You might not have heard of it but it is called a shower," he snickered at his witty comment. Goku acknowledged the penetrating looks in Konzen's eyes that promised no good. 

"Eh...I'm gonna go look for breakfast now!" he let them know and disappeared from the office. Ignoring the earlier comment, Konzen turned towards Kenren. "I want you to find out where the monkey's going. He's up to no good." "Me?" Kenren raised his brows. "If you're so interested in what he's doing then go find out yourself," he exclaimed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Konzen shot him one of his 'do-it-or-die' looks and that was enough to squeeze every inch of sarcasm out of Kenren's voice. "Okay, okay, I'm going, I'm going," he left the room hurriedly. Konzen was glad to end this interruption and return to his work as Kenren's head popped back into the doorway. "I'm gone!" his head disappeared from the doorway just as quickly as it had appeared just in time to dodge an inkbottle that then smashed against the door and splattered into an unattractive blotch of black. 

"GOKU! GOOOKUUUU!!" the red-headed general of the West Army searched through the corridors of the temple hallways. Then, he heard the slight pattering of feet coming from around the corner. He decided to check it out and saw Goku disappear into one of the rooms. Just as he was about to follow the monkey into the room, a soft humming sound came from the room adjacent to it. His attentions were diverted and he listened to the voice of what sounded like a woman singing to herself in a sweet, singsong melody. Curious and eager to find out who was the lovely female being creating such a mind-blowing harmonious tune, he checked the doorknob to find it unlocked. He twisted it open slowly and quietly as he peeked through the crack of the door. 

The woman inside, unaware of his presence, slipped out of her robe, revealing her in her undergarments, her delicate curves being accented by the sunlight. There was no doubt she was indeed a Goddess. (Note: This is NOT hentai...just wait and see *evilsmirk*) Her graceful, flowing movements along with the soft melody, stopped abruptly as she slipped her robe back onto her shoulders and turned towards the door. 

Kenren's first instincts told him to run. But his legs seemed to be rooted to the spot and every single nerve of his body seemed to be disconnected from his brain, no longer following its orders. He felt paralyzed, and felt the warm sensation of his sweat trickling down his neck and the side of his face. He wished he could have just sunken into the floor and disappeared from that spot. //She saw me...she's coming towards me...WHY AM I STILL NOT MOVING?!// His eyes grew wide as her face neared his, a seductive smile forming upon her features. Before he could move or talk or even think, she gently ran her hands over his cheeks, sliding upwards, then enclosing her small warm hands around his ears, pulling him in, as the door closed behind them. (Note: And again, THIS IS NOT HENTAI! Read on...be brave...)

She let the blinds down, all the while not averting her gaze from his. "You've had your fun..." she said in a low, soft voice, "It's my turn now..." she began sliding the coat off his shoulders, leaving him bare-chested. His muscles contracted as his thoughts went wild. //Score! This was SO meant to be, it was fate that made sure I didn't move from that spot, I was meant to stay and experience this ecstatic fantasy....// He regained his composure and began to slide off her robe as well. "Uh-uh-uh! My turn, and my turn alone..." she purred into his ear playfully and slid her robe back on. He nodded obediently, his senses leaving him as she tenderly went on with her business. He loved the soft feel of her hands against his skin, the way it felt as the last piece of clothing was removed from his body. She tiptoed so that her eyes directly met his. 

He remembered seeing a faint twinkle in her eyes as she suddenly threw the door open, pushed him out and slammed it shut. (Note: We told you it wasn't hentai! .....it's far worse than that.) But it wasn't until he heard 'That's what you get for peeking on girls, you pervert! Enjoy your day!" piercing through his ears, followed by the click of the lock, that he realized his um...'situation'. 

To Kenren's horror, he heard a soft tapping of feet behind him. He turned around to see Goku, his eyes huge and innocent, questioning this...predicament. Kenren cupped his hands over his little general and turned about 50 shades of red. "How come you're standing there naked, Ken-niichan? Don't you feel cold?" he asked ever-so innocently. "Yes. I feel very cold. Go and get me some clothes!" he ordered. "O-okay," Goku shrugged and left. On the way, he saw Nataku hiding behind the large Ming vase in the hallway. 

"NA-TA-KU!!!!! WHACHA DOIN!??!" he yelled scaring the wits out of the prince. "SHHHHH!!!" Nataku jumped up and down waving his hands. "Whacha doin?" Goku repeated in a whisper. "Hiding, what does it look like! Don't make so much noise!" he whispered sharply and pulled him behind the vase as guards, who seemed to be looking for him passed by . "Phew... I'd thought they'd find me! Hey, wanna come with me? I saw this neat python that Shien found! Come with me!" Nataku said excitedly. Goku stopped, there was something he was supposed to do. He pondered on it for a while. "Are ya coming?" Nataku asked him again. "YES!" he said without second thought, shrugging the thought of this important 'something' away.... 

Minutes, and even hours passed. Still no sign of Goku returning. Suddenly he heard voices. He knew this was going to happen eventually. He had been lucky that not many passed through this hallway. But now the inevitable was happening. He had to get out of there. Fast. He grabbed a potted plant, standing by one of the doorways, and held it in front of himself. The monkey wasn't going to show, so he had nothing to lose. He rushed through the halls, making his way towards his room. But just as he reached the corner, he spotted several men outside his door. "Kenren Taisho! Show yourself!" they yelled and banged against his door. "Just my luck." he muttered and turned to see his only way out of this ordeal. Tenpou's library. He turned the knob and to his relief found it unlocked. He slipped into the dark safety of the room and closed the door behind him. 

He found himself in the mess that was supposed to be the library. He saw books lying everywhere, but not a sign of Tenpou. "I will find him buried under these books one day..." Kenren shook his head. Then, he saw the brunette reading in a corner. "Tenpou!" he called his friend. Just as Tenpou looked up, there was a quick flash of horror on his face before his eyes darted back into his book. Then, he glanced back again before covering his face with the book once more. "I was hoping that wasn't real..." he muttered. "TENPOU, you gotta help me! I need you here!" Kenren cried out desperately. "You know, there are other ways to come on to me...you're scaring me." Tenpou stepped off the table, backing away from him with the book still covering his vision. "I'M NOT COMING ON TO YOU! This girl! DAMN! She.. SHE STRIPPED ME! Of my clothes.. my pride... and everything else that comes with it!" 

Tenpou removed the book from his face, took one look at Kenren and burst out laughing. "This is good! First Konzen, then you-! Now my day is perfect!" "You're about to get yours now!!!" Kenren clenched one of his fists while the other kept the plant in place. "Uh-uh-uh, you ARE aware that you are asking for MY help," Tenpou grinned. "S-sure...FRIEND..." Kenren emphasized the word 'friend' through gritted teeth. "I do have something that might ... temporarily help your....... condition," Tenpou searched through the bookcase. "If its a book on how to deal with traumatic experiences, I'm gonna hurt you and I'm gonna like it," Kenren interjected. 

"Here." Tenpou tossed him a bundle of clothes. "Thanks!" Kenren accepted it and looked at Tenpou expectantly. "What are you waiting for?" Tenpou gave shot him a questioning look. "I'm waiting for you to turn around..." the red head replied. "Good god...." Tenpou sighed exasperatedly before turning around and burying his nose in his book. While he was doing that, Kenren was struggling with the clothes. "Hey, Tenpou!"  
"No."  
"I haven't even--"  
"No."  
"But-"  
"I said no."  
"How can you say 'no'?! I haven't asked the question yet!"  
"After what you just asked me to do... I don't want to take any more chances..."  
"Aw, shut up you wise-crack and hear me out!"  
"Fine. What?"  
"Go to my room and get a change of clothes!"  
"I knew I was going to regret this."  
  
"COME ON! I need something better to wear! I mean give me a break... PAJAMAS!?!" Kenren exclaimed as he stepped in front of Tenpou. "What's wrong with pajamas?" Kenren gave him a disgusted look. "BUNNY PAJAMAS?!?!" he blurted and pointed at the little bunny patterns imprinted on the cloth. 

Meanwhile, back in Sakura's room, Ayami wasn't all too happy. "Sakura, you went too far this time!" Ayami scolded her with her hands on her hips. Little sulking Sakura pouted, "He deserved it!" "But you still gotta return his clothes! What are you gonna do with them anyway? Put em' on fire?" Ayami eyed her. "Now there's an idea," Sakura nodded in agreement. "GAH! Sakura--" "Fine, fine. I'll do it. I'll return it..." then her serious expression transformed into pure evil. "Ngahaha! I hope many people saw him!!!" she snickered. "SAKURA!" Ayami gave her a warning glare. "Alright alright!" Sakura grabbed the bundle of clothes and left the room. "I better make sure she doesn't put them on fire..." Ayami mumbled as she followed closely behind. 

As she stepped out of the room, Ayami saw Sakura stopping one of the guards. "Hey have you seen a naked dude around?" Ayami thwacked her in the head. "WHAT!?! I'm trying!" Sakura whined and rubbed the bump that was forming on her head. "You don't just ask people if they've seen naked guys around!" Ayami shook her head. "Sorry sir, but do you know where... what's his name...?" she turned to Sakura who shrugged. "Oh great! Just great!" Ayami sighed in frustration. "Describe him." she ordered her friend.   
  
"Hmm...let me see...he's about this tall, has red hair, no clothes..." "SAKURA!" she received another blow on the head. "I know someone with red hair..." the guard answered and grinned, "...and I can surely imagine him without clothes in the company of women!" "That's definitely him!" Sakura agreed. "His name is Kenren Taisho. Everyone seems to be looking for him now, we can't seem to locate him. Maybe you should ask his superior, Tenpou Gaishu. He's the military tactician of the West Army. He might know something. He's usually in the library, down the hall to the right. Big doors, can't miss it," the guard continued.

"Thanks," Sakura waved goodbye. //Hmm. Kenren huh?// As they finally arrived there, sure enough there was the big door in front of them. "Sakura..." Ayami glanced at her friend and pushed her towards the door. "Hai, hai..." Sakura grumbled and lightly tapped on the door. Miraculously, Tenpou answered it (Note: Honestly, when have you EVER seen him answer that door?). "Hai? May I help you?" he asked with a smile. "Uhm, do you know a man named uh... Tenpou Gaishu? He's supposed to be some sort of military guy..." Sakura asked in a serious tone. "That's me," he stated, still smiling. "Ehehehe.. funny guy ain't ya? Seriously," she giggled. "...I'm serious..." Tenpou's smile faded. "I'm sorry. My friend can be quite rude at times," Ayami glared at her. "Ehehehehe, sorry?" Sakura let out a nervous laugh. "That's okay. I know what you mean, I have one of those friends too--OW!" Tenpou flinched at the impact of a small pocket book knocked against his skull. "So? How may I help you ladies...?" 

"Do you happen to know where this... uhm...man named Kenren is?" Sakura asked. "Yeah, as a matter of fact--OW! GOD DAMMIT KE--!" he almost blew his friend's cover as another pocketbook came sailing by. Then, he broke into a plastic smile, "Ehehehehe... no I don't know where he is.." Ayami and Sakura glanced at each other, then, reverted their glares towards Tenpou. "How stupid do you think we are? Now step aside and no one gets hurt. Maybe Kenren, but..." "SAKURA..." Ayami gave her another glare. "Fine. Fine. If he doesn't wanna come out... here. I got his clothes--" before Sakura even had a chance to hand them over, a big blur of red came running towards them. "MY CLOTHES!!!!!" 

He reached for them but Sakura quickly pulled them away so he staggered forward and fell out of the doorway right onto the floor. Several passersby stopped in their tracks to stare, and laughter soon filled the halls of the temple accompanied by several exclamations of 'BUNNY PAJAMAS!'. Kenren turned bright red, snatched the clothes and marched straight away to his room, slamming the door shut. He did not emerge for the rest of the day. 

"That was great Nataku! The snake was so cool! It even said goodbye to me!"  
"It stuck its tongue out at you..."   
"It's his way of saying goodbye!!!"  
"Oh shit. I better go. They're looking for me again...See ya."  
"BYE!!!" 

As soon as Nataku was out of sight, Goku skipped back towards the end of the hall. Then, he stopped in his tracks. He just remembered something very important that he had forgotten to do. He stood a while pondering on what it could be that had slipped his mind. Then, the realization hit him, "I FORGOT TO TELL HIM MY NAME AGAIN!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Gaiden FIC

By: Blitz_ace312 and Trashmouth  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Saiyuki. Don't sue us. We're pooooooooor!!!!

CHAPTER 3

Tenpou awoke with a start at a constant banging on the library door. He jumped up and hit his head on the fixture above his bed. He rubbed his hand over his sore head. In his hands was one of his many books on World History. //Must have fallen asleep...// he rubbed his eyes and put on his spectacles. The knocking grew impossibly louder. "I'm COMING!" he yelled back and walked over to the door, repeatedly tripping over the countless books sprawled all over the floor. //I have got to clean up again one of these days...// he thought. As he finally reached there door he pulled it open, revealing Kenren, his cheeks flushed in a bright shade of red. "Here're your pajamas," he uttered and shoved them at Tenpou. 

Behind him, chuckles and laughter followed. "So those are TENPOU'S?" came a loud cry and they all broke out into an explosion of laughter. "GET LOST, YAROU!!!!!!" Kenren threatened them, his eyes were blazing with rage and he looked more than capable of homicide. The crowd dispersed as he waved his fists in the air. "Calm down, Kenren, they'll get over it in a few days," Tenpou soothed the hot-headed general and then corrected himself, "...weeks." Kenren glared at him. "No they won't! YOU HAVE NO IDEA!!! They've been at it, nonstop!!! Oooh those--" then, he started yelling things that shall not be repeated. "I think that's enough, Kenren. You're just overreacting. You're just not used to it. After all, the joke's never on you," Tenpou pointed out. Kenren threw his hands in the air in disgust before storming away.   
  
"Ara ara...he's in a bad mood today..." Tenpou shook his head as he neatly folded the pajamas and put them in his laundry corner. "Aah, well.... I hope things will look better for him." He fixed his hair and adjusted his spectacles before leaving the room. Just as he stepped out, a beautiful goddess walked past him in the hallway. He bowed politely to her but she stopped in her tracks and gave him the coldest, most disgusted look she could muster before turning away with her head high. "Hmph!" She tossed her hair and ignored him. "Ano? I wonder what that was all about. I know that these goddesses were conceited but..." Tenpou continued his way to Konzen's office to inquire about certain military matters. On his way, he bumped into Jinchu. Jinchu usually ignored him and never paid any attention to him. He was one of the gods who only talked to the important people. He stood proud and tall with his long blue hair tied up back, and sharp lavender eyes. But today, he was...unbearably nice. "Hey, Tenpou!" he called as if they've always been the best buddies.   
  
"Uhm...hi Jinchu," Tenpou waved back politely. "Where ya going?" Jinchu asked. "Me? I'm going to Konzen's office, that's all," Tenpou replied with a smile, although he couldn't help but feel strange. //What IS it today?// "And after that?" Jinchu went on. "Well, I guess I'll get back to my library," Tenpou answered, wondering if something was going on he didn't know about. "Oh. Okay. I'll see ya later. Bye!" Jinchu left with a weird smile on his face. //Strange...// Tenpou shook his head as he brushed the thought aside. Then, he finally reached Konzen's office and slid the door open. "GOKU!!!!!!!!!!" came Konzen's infuriated yell as the little saru scampered out of the room and into the safety of the hallways. "Ano..?" just as Tenpou turned around, an ink-bottle hit him square on the forehead and he fell onto the ground.   
  
"Oi! Tenpou! Tenpou!!!" came a voice and Tenpou's eyes fluttered open as he saw Goku and Konzen peering down at him. "That you mommy? .....Huh...?" he blinked once, twice. "Daijoubu ka?" Goku said worriedly. Tenpou slowly sat up and rubbed his head where the ink-bottle had hit him. It was a good thing it didn't break. "What happened, mommy?" Tenpou asked weakly and groggily. "This saru got me mad and I uh... and you came...and the inkbottle...AND I'M NOT YOUR MOMMY!!" Konzen grumbled as he glared at Goku who just smiled sheepishly. "I forgot what I came here for..." Tenpou realized as he stood up with the help of the little saru. "I need to talk to you about something important," Konzen said, utterly serious. "It's about the indecent books at your library. I've received a report..." Konzen shoved the clipboard at him. 

"Ara?" Tenpou read it out loud: "You are hereby warned for your misconduct of reading... shounen-ai... and will be watched then, from now on.. and....." His eyes grew big as he re-read the sentence again, making sure he didn't misread it. "WHAT!?? SHONEN-AI!!?!?? GAY COMICS!?! Specifically....GAY PORN??!" "Someone found these at your desk and handed them in...wondered if they were yours..." Konzen made sure to keep a safe distance from him as he tossed him a few books. "NANI!?! I don't own these!" Tenpou's smile drastically faded and was replaced by a look of pure terror. He dropped the books as if they were hot coal. "Eh?" Goku bent down and examined the comics. "WOW! Comics!" he was about to pick one up but Konzen gave him a death glare. "Hands off, saru!" he commanded and in fear for his life, the saru dropped the porn and proceeded to pout in the corner. 

"I know that there's no way these could be yours... but... how do we prove that?" Konzen asked as he kicked the comics to the far-side corner of the room. "I sure hope that this will clear up, this is a pretty heavy conviction," Tenpou exclaimed. "In my defense, you know I prefer books about World History. Just yesterday I read about the internal political conflicts during the--" "Stop." Konzen held his hand up. "I don't want a lecture. Why don't you just lay low for a while and I'll talk to Kanzeon about this issue."   
  
"I suppose so..." Tenpou sighed as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his lab coat. "Ano...Ten-chan, what's gay?" Goku asked innocently. Tenpou froze at that question. Before he could even react, Konzen intercepted. "It's when boys like boys," he explained matter-of-factly, making Tenpou raise both his eyebrows. "Boys liking boys? So I'm gay 'cause I like Nataku!" Goku grinned at his realization but was clobbered over the head by Konzen. "No baka saru! Not THAT kind of like! It's when a boy wants to kiss another boy," he made himself clearer this time. "Ooooh!" Goku exclaimed and held a face of disgust. "That's gross, Konzen!" 

"Good you know," Konzen merely said and then turned to Tenpou. "Why don't you take a break, Tenpou? Wait until things clear up," he suggested to the military tactician as he straightened out his papers. "I guess I should do that. I just wonder who could have planted those horrible things in my desk..." Tenpou stated thoughtfully. "Hmmm..." was all Konzen replied. Seconds passed in silence until both looked at each other in silent agreement. "Yeah." both nodded. "Who?! Who?!" Goku wanted to know but was ignored by both. "You should leave now, Tenpou. I'll try to see what I can do," Konzen let Tenpou know before reverting his concentration back to his papers. "Arigatou, Konzen," Tenpou bowed gratefully before leaving.   
  
//Maybe I can go finish up on my World History...// Tenpou thought assuring himself that everything was going to be all right. He soon found himself in front of the library. //My sacred lair...// he thought fondly as he reached out and twisted the knob open. But just as he opened the door a totally different and unfamiliar atmosphere struck him. The blinds were drawn, the room was dark and his sight was only aided by scented candles lit up in a few carefully selected spots of the room. The library table that usually stood under the weight of numerous books stacked upon it, didn't resemble its usual self either. There were no books on it. Instead there was a silken blanket draped over it. 

The rightmost edge of the table was right in Tenpou's view and his eyes fell upon a pair of legs that were posing on the table. A pair of nicely shaped legs. Tenpou gulped as his eyes continued moving towards the left, from the calves, to the thighs, to the full buttocks and the finely shaped curve connecting the hip and waist. A fine, soft fabric was draped around the figure and accented the shapely build. Tenpou felt his cheeks redden as his eyes moved on to the well-rounded shoulders and finally...to the face. A very familiar face in fact. With the lavender eyes and long cascading hair that Tenpou knew all too well. It was the face of... "J-JINCHU!!!!!" Tenpou exclaimed in shock.   
  
Tenpou almost fell backwards at the sight. His eyes were as round as saucers and his mouth hung wide open. His glasses had slipped down to the bridge of his nose. "Took you long enough, Tenpou!" Jinchu purred as he brushed a stray strand of blue hair behind his ear. Tenpou tried to process what was happening right now, to him, in his library, but no clear thought entered his mind. "I thought you'd never come..." came the soft voice of Jinchu once more, "I've always had the strongest attraction to you but, I was afraid to show my feelings... I thought my love would not be returned. But now...I have realized that this attraction was brought upon me by fate. This is meant to be... I've seen the light. I know we can make it together... if you'll let me..." the homosexual batted his eye-lashes at the stunned Tenpou in a flirty manner which caused a look of full-fledged horror on Tenpou's face that was priceless. 

"Ano... J-Jinchu! Get a hold of yourself! I'm--" "I know...you're still shy...I've been there..." Jinchu held a sly grin as he sat up, slid off the table and began walking towards Tenpou. "But I--" "Hush..." Jinchu was now beside Tenpou and gently placed a finger on his lips. The other arm wrapped around Tenpou's waist but pulled back as Tenpou flinched and stepped away. "I know you're nervous...you just have to trust me...I know what I'm doing..." Jinchu whispered coyly, stroking Tenpou's cheek. Tenpou shut his eyes tightly and convulsed at the slightest touch of the gay general. "Listen, Jinchu, I--" "I'll be gentle..." Jinchu said softly as he tried to slip the lab-coat off the scientist's shoulders.  
  
"M-matte!" Tenpou exclaimed his voice highly alarmed. "Ano... please.. I.. uh... I'm.." Tenpou quickly inched away, although he couldn't feel his legs. "Aww, darling? Is something the matter?" came the gay man's sing-song voice. Tenpou shuddered in disgust once more. "I'm gonna go... uh.. get something.....and.. I'm going...to... go.. NOW... W-why d-don't you go back THERE...?" he pointed to the far, FAR side of the bed. "And... I'll be uh...uh..." "Right back?" Jinchu suggested as he took a few steps backwards with his hips swaying. "Uhm.. yeah, ehehehe..." Tenpou's nervous laugh sounded more like a sobbing cry. "Don't take too long... I'll be waaaiiiting..." Jinchu blew him a kiss and winked. Tenpou tried his best to muster a smile, but it just wouldn't appear in his face. With an awkward wave, he backed out from the door and as he was in the far, safe comfort of the outside parameters, he slammed the door shut and with a scream of what sounded like someone who got his head stuck in a shredder, he zoomed away as fast as he could. 

"THIS IS THE VERY LAST STRAW!!!" Tenpou took in deep breaths, his skin still covered in goose bumps from that horrifying experience. "There is only so much a man can take...AND THAT JUST EXCEEDED MY LIMITS!" he ran a hand through his hair and noticed giggles coming from somewhere nearby. He turned his head and saw Ayami and Sakura walking around the hallways, who hadn't yet acknowledged his presence. A vein popped out of his temple as he moved towards them. 

"I think that was a bit much," Ayami pointed out, however still stifling a laughter. "Aw, c'mon, admit it. You thought it was funny too!" Sakura laughed evilly. "Well, yes, it was but...they landed in Konzen's office! We have to fix it..." Ayami decided but her decision was brushed aside by her fellow goddess. "Ah! Fix schmix! You worry too much!" Suddenly they felt a shadow creep upon them and they slowly looked up to see a fierce looking Tenpou standing his ground. "Ohayo, LADIES," he said through clenched teeth that were formed into a contorted grin. "Ehehehe...it's you! What a surprise...ehehe, what brings you here?" Ayami laughed nervously. 

"Now, why do I have the feeling that both of you already know quite well why I'm here?" Tenpou's bangs hid his eyes but his smile said everything, it was curved into a half-snarl. "I take it you got the gay porn, did you like it?" "SAKURA!" Ayami elbowed Sakura to silence her. "Loved it..." Tenpou's smile grew wider. "I'll be off now! BYE!" Sakura turned on her heel and fled. "You know, that doesn't sound like such a bad idea..." Ayami agreed and was about to run off but Tenpou acted fast and grasped her collar. "At least I've got one of you." 

"What exactly are you planning to do, now that you have courageously captured the villain?" Ayami asked cynically. "Ooh, I know! How about...let me go?" "No," came the cold reply. "You got me into this mess, now you get me out of it," he demanded. "Geez, just tell them you're not gay and it'll all pass," Ayami suggested. "If it were that easy, then I believe the nice naked gentleman in my library would have gotten the message," Tenpou countered with a plastic smile. Ayami chortled. "Naked??? Man???" she asked between laughs which ceased as he glared at her. She cleared her throat and tried her best to keep a straight face. "In that case, I think we have to resort to more drastic measures..."

Suddenly, she spotted a small group of three men, Jinchu among them, hiding behind the corner, giggling and elbowing each other while looking at Tenpou. "I see you've got fans..." she stated. "Ara?" Tenpou arched an eyebrow and tried to see for himself. "No! don't look at them!" she cupped his chin to make her face him. "I have the perfect solution..." A small evil smile curved on her features...  
  
"Just what are we doing here in the--" Ayami silenced him as she pushed her hand down on his shoulder to make him sit on the bench in the garden. "Just follow my lead..." she whispered. "My love! We must talk!" she then said loudly. "Uh-- hai!" he said equally loud and wondered what might be going on in Ayami's twisted mind. "Oh my love, you've constantly been on my mind ever since...ever since then..." Ayami looked away dramatically and moved so close to him that their faces were mere inches apart. Red tainted Tenpou's cheeks. "Ano..w-what--" his voice was cut off as the palm of her hand swiftly flew through the air and thwacked his cheek painfully, but then proceeded to gently stroke it. "Your eyes...they tell me everything..." she continued. //Owww...this is gonna leave a mark...// he thought but decided it was safer not to interrupt her act. 

"Your eyes...those emerald eyes that I long to stare into every second of every waking day for the rest of my life......yet.....there seems to be a hindrance....on my part as well as yours..." she looked at him, almost convincing him that she was seriously in love with him. "H-h-hindrance?" he stammered. Ayami tangled her hands in his hair. "I've always loved to run my fingers through your nice... soft....." she slightly squinted in annoyance as she clenched the ends of his hair. "-LONG-....hair...." She tugged on it hard at least three times. "Ow! Ow! What are you doing???" he sharply hissed. "I'm sorry I got carried away," she whispered apologetically. She glanced sideways and noticed that the homosexuals were listening intently. 

"We have to make this look convincing," she said in a soft voice. He nodded. "We cannot go on like this...hiding behind walls, all these secrets are too much to bear. We cannot...must not.....uh...." then, lowering her voice she whispered, "What's your name again...?" "Tenpou..." he replied in the same hushed voice. "...Temkou!" "It's TENPOU," he sharply hissed. "TENPOU!! Yes, Tenpou...we cannot go on like this anymore! I don't want to hide any longer...I love you but...I think that the time has come....for us....to part..." she exclaimed dramatically and looked away from him as if she were about to cry if she had to take another look in his eyes. As she looked away, she saw a familiar face with the group of queers. Sakura was in tears at the tragic performance, as well as the three gay men who were wailing in each others' arms.  
  
Ayami bit her lip as she glared at her friend. //You're gonna get it, Sakura...// then, returning to Tenpou. "But, we still have a long road ahead! I will not give up!" he was finally getting into the act. "You know this can never be...we would be living a lie..." Ayami replied, intertwining their hands. "You are right..." Tenpou hung his head. "But...there is one thing...one thing I must do before we eternally part ways...." he leaned in and closed his eyes, as did she. Seconds before their lips would have met, Ayami tilted her head to the side and pushed him away. "No! We mustn't! If we do this now, we will regret it deeply....and you know it," she looked at him sadly and he nodded. 

She then took another sideways glance and saw their audience disappear into the hallway. "Phew...finally, it's over..." Ayami sighed in relief as she moved to the far end of the bench, but he grabbed her wrists. "No! It can't be over! There is still so much--" "Tenpou.." she said blankly. "So much more that I want to--" "TENPOU!!!" she screeched. "Hai?" he blinked. "They're gone. It's over..." "Oh," was his sheepish reply. Then, she shuddered, "This is the most disgusting thing I've ever done! I hope you're happy now!" she snapped and walked away, leaving Tenpou sitting alone on the bench, a bit startled. He stood up and went on his way as well. It wasn't long before he bumped into a now well-known figure. "Hello, Jinchu!" he called out happily and waved. However, this time, Jinchu didn't so much as acknowledge Tenpou's presence. Tenpou sighed in relief and smiled. "Yes," he said, "I'm happy now."


End file.
